Upgrading or updating software and/or data on a computer system may include copying large amounts of data from one storage medium to another, and the execution of a number of scripts that use or operate on the data. The order in which data is copied may be essentially random. Post-synchronization tasks that depend on the data to execute cannot be executed until that data is copied. Further, some tasks may depend on other tasks to execute first. The upgrade operations of copying and task execution may occur sequentially. Further, upgrade tasks, apart from dependency consideration, occur essentially randomly. The overall effect of such an upgrade process may be an inefficient use of processing and network resources that prolong an upgrade process and negatively impact productivity. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.